The New Arrival
by key18
Summary: Kaage Suko is a boy with strange powers. He moves to Inaba in the wake of the Hanged Man case for reasons he doesn't quite understand. Perhaps the forces behind the murders have something to do with his move and weird powers, but only time will tell.


**Author's Note: So this is now my fourth story that I have going. I think this will be the last one I start until I make a bit more progress on another one. But this is a story for Persona 4, I'd like to clarify that it's set between the Valentine's day event and the end of Arena. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Aside from my OC's, Persona 4 is owned by Atlus, enjoy.**

* * *

The train quietly came to a stop and the passengers poured out. Among the crowd was a boy with black hair that framed his face. His orange eyes seemed like they were glowing, causing his normally pale face to have slight tinge of orange. His jacket matched the color of his hair and his pants were the exact opposite.

Once he was free of the crowd, he took a breath of the clean countryside air. It was a foreign taste to him but it was relaxing all the same. He stepped off the platform and looked around. Someone was supposed to meet him there but he wasn't sure who too look for. Deciding to wait for the crowd to thin, the boy sat down on a nearby bench and took out his phone. It was clearly an older model, but that didn't bother him since it contained the last message he received from someone very important to him.

"_No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. From: Mom,_" it read. The boy closed his phone and stared into the distance. He ended up being to Inaba for school very close to the end of the year, something he didn't understand.

"Inaba seems like a...quiet town..." He said quietly.

"You should've been here a few months ago," someone stated. The boy looked up and saw a short boy with blue hair standing a few feet away. He had a blue hat covering part of his face and a double-breasted cardigan jacket. The boy seemed quite small for his age but looked like he had wisdom beyond his years. "Are you Kaage Suko?"

"Yes, that would be me," the boy known as Kaage answered. The blue haired boy walked over to him and extended his hand. Kaage cautiously accepted and stood up, instantly having to look down at the boy. "It appears you know my name but I have no idea who you are."

"Where are my manners, I'm Naoto Shirogane. My grandfather sent me to meet you, apparently he volunteered to let you stay with us," Naoto explained.

"Strange, I never heard anything about that."

"The decision was most likely made after you left, my grandfather only informed me earlier today." Naoto led Kaage down the sidewalk, the latter taking in the town of Inaba. Since their initial meeting a word barely passed between them, which was fine with both but somewhat maddening at the same time. Kaage, wanting to get to know his new housemate, tried to strike up a conversation with Naoto.

"What did you mean when you said I should've been here a few months ago?"

"You mean you don't know?" Naoto asked in response. Kaage shook his head and Naoto decided to explain. "Starting in April of last year, there was a string of murders and kidnappings that gripped the town. At a certain point in the investigation, The higher ups insisted for me to help help and I eventually taken off the case when the suspect turned himself in. The case had been closed but was eventually reopened when a pair of suspects emerged. One was directly responsible for the kidnappings while the other admitted to his accusations as the murderer."

"Sounds like the media could get pretty involved in that," Kaage noted. Naoto smiled softly in agreement as one detail caught his attention. "Aren't you a bit young to be a detective?"

Instead of being offended, Naoto continued to smile and he looked back at Kaage, who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"It's funny, that's the same question one of my superiors asked me when I first arrived here." The detective as he walked down the street with Kaage not far behind.

They arrived at a large house that looked somewhat like a makeshift fortress. Naoto walked up to the door and rang the buzzer. Kaage heard the sound of something being unlocked and the door sliding open. Naoto ushered him inside and promptly locked the door.

"Doesn't that seem like a weak security system?"

"The button on the buzzer doubles as a finger print scanner, we'll add your fingerprints to the system as soon as we can." Naoto led Kaage upstairs and over to an open room. The room was filled with numerous boxes, which Kaage assumed were his. "This is where you'll be staying, anything you wish to know before I leave you to unpack?"

"Unless there's something important I need to learn or know, I'll be fine," He answered. Naoto nodded and bowed slightly before leaving Kaage to his boxes. The dark haired boy quickly opened the closest box and removed several pieces of clothing. He put most of them in the dresser that was provided while hanging the more important clothes in the closet. He carefully folded the empty box and moved on to the next one.

The second box had several books that Kaage liked to read, namely mystery and horror novels. He ordered them alphabetically within each genre and once again folded the empty box they came in. He repeated the process until only two boxes remained. He sat down on his futon and stared at the ceiling. It was almost as bland as the rest of the room, but decided to give it time since he had yet to add his own personal touch.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Kaage stepped over the unopened boxes on his way there. He opened the door to see Naoto dressed in his sleepwear.

"Is everything going alright?" He asked. Kaage noticed a somewhat higher pitch in Naoto's voice but shrugged it off with nod. "Glad to see that but it seems you have not completely finished your task."

"Jeez, are you always this robotic?" Kaage joked. Naoto shot him a glance before approaching a box.

"Whats in this one?"

"Photo albums, mostly pictures of me and my mother. I have no idea why she sent them with me," Kaage answered. Naoto opened the box and grabbed the top album. It was noticeably smaller than the rest and a picture of Kaage was right on the front cover.

"Seems somewhat old-fashioned, wouldn't you agree?" Naoto held up the album and Kaage quickly snatched it away. The detective looked at her empty hands and back at Kaage, unable to comprehend his quick reflexes.

"You don't really get sentimentality, do you?" Naoto looked mildly offended and Kaage took pride in knowing he struck a nerve. "My point is, I don't care if it's old-fashioned, these photos mean a lot to me."

Naoto quickly looked apologetic and Kaage instantly felt guilty. He just scolded someone he knew for less than half a day. Even more so he insulted Naoto, an act which clearly upset him.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Kaage apologized.

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I insulted your values and possessions without even knowing about them, please forgive me," Naoto apologized.

"It's fine." Kaage looked out the window and noticed it was dark. He was surprised by how much time had passed while he was unpacking. "Looks like I'm gonna have to finish with these tomorrow." He picked up the unopened box and placed it in the corner before stacking the box of albums on top.

Naoto, who also noticed how late it was, headed for the door. He turned around with an idea in mind and turned to face Kaage.

"I'm meeting with my friends tomorrow, would you like to meet them?" He asked.

"I don't have anything better to do, so I don't see why not." Kaage answered. Naoto smiled and pulled out his phone, most likely to inform his friends of Kaage accompanying him. "Goodnight Naoto-kun."

Naoto was caught off guard before quickly realizing he was still in Kaage's room. The detective went to close the door left it open a crack.

"Goodnight, Kaage-san." With that, Naoto closed the door and went off to his room. Kaage sat down with a sigh of relief and felt someone appear next to him. He looked to his right and saw an ethereal projection of a man clad in all black with several swords stabbed into his back.

"What do you want Omega?"

"I sense you are troubled and I wish to know what it is that troubles you," The man known as Omega stated. Kaage scoffed at his persona and turned away, leading Omega to float in front of his master. "Is it that Naoto kid?"

"No, I don't think I know enough about her to be angry."

"Why are you assuming she's a girl?" Omega asked.

"Well she's way to small to be a boy and her voice was much higher just now than it was before," Kaage explained. Omega nodded at his master's conclusion before pressing his question.

"Then what is bothering you?"

"Im not sure, but something about those murders Naoto talked about seemed off. Her story was pretty vague and she seemed hesitant at certain parts, almost like there was more she wanted to say." Kaage looked contemplative and Omega hovered around his head for several minutes.

"Want me to ask her about it?" the persona asked.

"Id rather not, there's no telling how she'd react to you being in her room. Besides, you're always so quick to tell others I'm your master, she might think I'm a perv," he declined. Omega frowned and turned to the door and Kaage used every bit of his power to restrain his persona. "You don't have to go in her room, but she is close enough for your scanning abilities to reach."

The persona immediately cheered up and started to concentrate on Naoto's room. Kaage smiled at his persona before laying down on the futon.

"Just don't stay at it too long, call it a night once you get tired." Kaage rolled over and fell asleep. Omega kept his thoughts trained on Naoto's room, hoping to find something worth telling his master.

Only thing is, the persona wasn't ready for what he'd learn.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a heads up but I purposely referred to Naoto as a boy for the most part of the chapter, since I like to refer to characters based on my OC's knowledge of them, making it somewhat first person. I also would like to point out that Omega is a persona similar to Mitsuru's and the fact he can talk to Kaage is based on something completely different. Anyway, I hope you liked this, maybe let me know what I can improve on and maybe let me know if there's anything else you want to see, this is Key18 signing off, see ya later.**


End file.
